1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an airfoil for an axial flow machine constituting a part of a gas turbine and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, the axial flow machine constituting a part of the gas turbine engine such as an aircraft engine includes rotor blades and stator vanes that perform compression of a fluid flowing in an axial direction. Some of these airfoils are enlarged along with recent development of the gas turbine engine. For example, as one of them, there is an outlet guide vane (OGV) that is a constitutional element of a fan sucking the outside air (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2011-196179 and 2008-82337).
The outlet guide vane includes an airfoil body that rectifies discharged gas from the fan. The airfoil body has a pressure surface on one side of an airfoil thickness direction and a suction surface on the other side of the airfoil thickness direction. In addition, a platform is provided at an end portion of the airfoil body, which is located radially inside. The platform is formed into a plate shape as a wall that forms a channel of a fluid (for example, air).